Lunar Eclipse
by Shy Butterfly
Summary: Chlex,HalloweenFic, Chloe surprise every one! Better version updated.


**Title: Lunar Eclipse**

Autor: Shy Butterfly

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the figures

Summary: Helloween-Fic. Chloe surprises everyone.

AN: Hi everyone. Since I didn't like the first version this much I have changed a few thinks. So hope you have also more fun reading this. Tell me how you liked it!!!

"Chloe doesn't like Halloween," said Clark to Lex and then added: "You can invite her but I don't believe that she will come."

They were sitting at the Talon and talking about the Halloween-Party that Lex was throwing in two days. The bald man had decided to invite the entire town including Clark and his friends but also his younger brother Lucas.

Lex had just invited Clark and told him to tell his friends to come too as the tall boy told him that Chloe wouldn't be coming. Lex felt something like disappointment but tried to forget it because Luthors didn't feel disapointed about anything but he decided that he definitely need to talk to Chloe and persuade her into coming to the party.

Clark was bubbeling something about Lana...again and as Lex decided to ignore him guess who came through the front door of the Talon? No other but the blond reporter herself, the actress that stayed in many late night dreams that Lex had -the goddess of his fantasys- Chloe Sullivan. Lex took the last sip of his coffee and then had the perfect excuse to go up and speak to her because his coffee cup was empty and he wanted a refill oh and that he could get away from Clark's bubbeling was a plus point too don't you think? As he neared the counter he could hear Chloe asking for a latte to go, then he was beside her and before she could pay for her order Lex did it and asked for a refill for himself.

"I would say thanks Mr. Luthor if I wouldn't think that you want something from me, so spill!" said Chloe and gave him a similar smirk to his own. She then turned around to get her latte.

"Ms. Sullivan I need to talk to you." said Lex to her while he reached for his refilled cup. The blond turned around and looked up at him. "You know my name is Chloe so try to use it. I promise I want bite." and then added, "What do you want to talk about...I mean with me?"

Lex suppressed a shudder of the thought of her biting him wherever she wanted to.

"Clark had told me that you won't come to the Halloween-Party I'm throwing. So care to tell me why not?" explained the baled man. The blond tried really hard not to laugh but failed miserable: "So...sorry Lex b...but...that is ju...just too funny." Lex noticed that she had called him by his first name and he felt how a warm feeling spread to his whole body. As Chloe had calmed down she explained. "So Clark told you that? Mmh that is very interesting he thinks just because he hadn't seen me at one of the Halloween-Party's in Smallville that I won't go to your party. I tell you what Lex I think about your little party and when I decided to come then we will see us their!" she took her cup of coffee but before she left the Talon she turned around and said: "Oh and Mr. Luthor thanks for the coffee." smiled at him and left.

Lex was confused and that was something that didn't happened that often but with Chloe more then usual. He returned to Clark and they talked for a while longer.

Again -bad luck for Lex- about Lana.

Two days later

The mansion was decorated with pumpkins, spiders, bats and many other things that belonged to a good Halloween-Party. Lex and Lucas were standing outside to welcome the guest. Lex was dressed up as Alexander the Great with a golden plate that covered his chest and under it was red cloth that went down till the knees. Lucas was dressed up as Dracula; he wore a black suit, a cape in the same color and the usual sharp tooth's.

While they waited for the guests to arrive they talked a little bit.

"So what is with...what was her name...Chloe? Is she coming too?" asked Lucas

"I don't know she wanted to think about it. Why do you ask?" questioned the older. Lucas shrugged but then answered: "Because the last time I was here she was the only one I didn't meet."

Lex was about to replay but he was interrupted by the arriving of Lana, Clark and Pete and his date. The brothers looked them over. Lana was dressed up as a princess in a pink dress and Clark was dressed up as a prince so that he would match with his girlfriend. Pete and his date for the night, her name was Liz, were dressed as Phantom of the opera and Prima Donna.

After they greeted each other they went inside and the party begun.

The party was in full swing everybody was dancing and laughing and had fun. Just Lex was standing in a corner he wondered if Chloe would show up. He was so engrossed that he didn't caught that, as a woman entered the room, every movement stopped. She was dressed as the Queen of the Damned but she was white and blond. She was beautiful a real eye catcher but not just because her costume showed a lot skin but because of her self-confident behavior.

Lucas watched the entrance of the blond beauty. He didn't know who that was but he was relatively sure that this woman must be the girl which Lex was talking about all the time. He walked over to his older brother. The man was still deep in thoughts as Lucas came over to him and nudged him in the side.

"Lex...Lex," Lucas pointed with his head in the direction of the stranger, "the blond at the entrance is this woman Chloe?"

Lex who was shocked out of his thoughts by a nudge from his younger brother turned his gaze towards the entrance and saw the backside of a young woman who was surrounded by Clark, Lana, Pete and Liz. All eyes were on her and Lex knew who she was. Oddly he felt nervous because he never saw her show that much skin before but also jealous because he thought he should be the only one seeing her like this.

Lex looked a few seconds longer at her and then he started to walk over to them with Lucas trailing behind him. All the way towards the little group Lex was glaring at the other men and they quickly stopped to stare at the young woman.

Chloe stood in her room trying to decided if she should go to Lex's Party or not and what she would wear. Sure she loved parties after all she grew up in the city but she was not sure if going to Lex's party was a good idea. For a while now she had feelings for the bald billionaire and she got the feeling that she would get in trouble to night because of her feelings. Besides tonight it gave a lunar eclipse and people said that when the moon was glowing in a red light that strange thinks had happened.

"Stop it Chloe nothing is going to happen. Besides you need to prove to Clark that he is wrong." murmured Chloe to herself and then added: "Now that I decided to go I need to think of something to wear." She walked out of her room and up to the attic where she kept all her costumes. She took one out of a chest. She made it a few weeks ago because she wanted, like every year, to go to a party in Metropolis.

It shows a little bit too much skin but why not, thought Chloe and returned to her room to get ready. Two hours later Chloe was on her way to the mansion. In her hair was a crown made of metal in different colors like silver and gold. It looked really old and she wore a wig of blond long hair because she wanted to be different from the movie figure and because she wasn't a black woman so she thought blond would fit better with her suit. She wore a necklace that was united with her top that was just covering her breasts and showed her flat belly. Moreover she wore a long purple skirt, on her wrists were bracelets and on her upper arms were cloths which were cut at one side so that they hung down if she would do her hands up. (AN: If you have seen the film Queen of the Damned I'm sure you know what I mean) Chloe also was wearing dark eye shadow and a fitting lipstick.

Dressed like that but with a cape around her to keep warm she stood in front of the mansion and thought: 'there are really in for a surprise lucky for me that dad isn't in town.'

After Chloe had deposit her cape she went into the ball room were the party toke place. She knew she made the right decision with the costume because she had felt the eyes of all servants on her as she walked through the halls and as she stepped into the ball room every movement stopped and here as well all eyes were on her. Chloe could feel the jealous stares of all the women and the roaming eyes of the men and it felt so good.

She walked further into the room fully knowing that the attention of everyone was focused on her. With every step she made her hips were slightly swaying and as she saw the looks the men were giving her she knew that it was a good idea to come to the party.

Suddenly the blond was surrounded by her friends.

"Chloe is that really you? You look hot." Said a stunned Pete and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." answered Chloe and smiled self-confident.

"Yeah you look stunning but why are you here I thought you hate Halloween?" asked a confused Clark.

"Clark just because I wasn't at any Halloween-Party's in Smallville doesn't mean that I don't like Halloween. The last years I celebrated it in Metropolis with my other friends but Lex had told me that you thought that I hate Halloween so I decided to come and prove you wrong." explained Chloe.

Just at this moment Lex and his brother Lucas were stopping at her side: "Welcome to the party Chloe and if I'm allowed to say you look stunning." greeted her Lex.

"Thanks and I see you have remembered my name Mr. Luthor." grinned Chloe.

"The last time we saw each other you called me by my first name so what had changed since then?" questioned Lex.

Maybe that I can't guarantee that I won't jump your bones if I call you by your first name? thought Chloe but answered: "Okay Xan," she emphasized the name and then continued: "care to tell me who this young man beside you is?" Lex was about to answer her as she interrupted him: "Stop let me think. I'm sure I haven't met you before but you are obviously familiar with Lex and the people from this town...mmh I'm sure it is safe for me to say that you are Lex's younger brother Lucas right?"

"Yeah I'm Lucas it's nice to meet you. The last time I was here you weren't in town but I have heard a lot about you." answered the younger brother.

"I'm sure you have just heard the bad stuff about me like how awful my mood swings are or all about my quirks or how often I was in trouble because of a good story." laughed Chloe.

Lucas and all the others laughed too even Lex. They talked for a while but then Clark asked Lana to dance with him, Pete did the same with Liz and Lucas asked Chloe that left Lex on his own. But he didn't care as long as Chloe was there and he could look at her. He knew that he had feelings for her and he also knew that they were growing but he didn't know what to do about them. Normally the women came to him because of his money or because of his charm but nothing would work with Chloe and he knew that. He walked to the balcony. Out there it was much quieter than inside and he needed to think of a way to persuade Chloe to give him a chance.

Inside:

Clark & Lana

"Have you seen the way Lex had looked at Chloe? I think he likes her." said Clark to Lana while they danced.

"Yeah I know what you mean and I think Chloe likes him too." answered Lana as they swayed slowly to the music.

Lucas & Chloe

"I can tell that you like my brother!" Chloe was shocked she thought she had hidden it very well and she was about to deny it as Lucas added: "You know that my brother likes you too right?" asked Lucas the blond.

"Don't kid with me Lucas it is already hard enough. Yeah I like him...a lot but he would never return this feelings I'm not his type." returned Chloe.

"I'm not joking," as Chloe continued to look doubtful he said: "I swear Chloe I'm not joking. Every time we talk he talks about you and I saw the way he looked at you tonight. Chloe believe me." Lucas was almost pleading. "Right now Chloe my brother is standing outside to think of a way to persuade you into giving him a chance. He knows that you are not after his money and he thinks that his charm isn't working on you but he never meet a woman were it didn't work. He is lost Chloe he doesn't now what to do."

The blond looked thoughtfully but then excused herself but before she went out to find Lex she turned around and said: "If what you say turned out to be wrong Lucas I swear I'm going to hunt you down and you are going to have a very slow and painful death." she looked so honest that Lucas believed every word she had said. He took a calming breath and then nooded. He hoped he had read the signals of Lex right or he was a dead man. Chloe smiled at him but then turned around to find the bald man.

Outside Lex was still in thoughts as Chloe approached him. Chloe didn't know if this was a good idea but now she was her so she decided to go on. She looked at the sky and then at the red glowing moon. The lunar eclipse had already begun she thought and then she looked over to Lex who looked so small and alone. She collected all her courage and spoke up.

"Xan is everything alright with you? You have been very quiet tonight." said Chloe softly and Lex could hear the concern in her voice. Just that she was concerned for him made him feel better.

"I'm alright Chloe but I need to tell you something." Lex looked nervous even a little bit scared and Chloe knew that Lucas hadn't made a joke. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it then she looked up and smiled: "I know...You don't need to say it Xan if you don't want too." Lex shocked his head: "No I want to Chloe I ...I just don't know how? You are so different from all the women I've met. You are so similar to my mother that I'm scared that you are going to leave me alone if I tell you how I feel." he admitted softly. Chloe shook her head and took his hand in her own: "Xan don't think like that it was not your mothers fault that she left you. She was sick and she didn't want to leave you alone. She loved you Xan you have to believe that and you have to trust me if I say that I'm not going to leave just because you say how you feel. You are human and every human has feeling so don't hide them. Show the world that you are different!" So Lex did show her how he felt because as Chloe had finished her speech he kissed her. After they broke apart Chloe smiled up at him and after a long moment of silence she added: "I'm happy that you have finally joined me in this ride. You know you have a lot of catching up to do because I like you...a lot!"

At Lex heard her saying this he laughed and Chloe was faszinated by this sound but soon stopped him with her own lips on his.At first Lex was to shocked at the forwardness of her to return the kiss but a moment later his tongue was slipping against Chloe's asking silently for entrance and as Chloe parted hers the kiss grew from soft to hot and passionate.He pressed her to him, his hand sliding up into her hair and they deepened the kiss. They broke apart after the need to breath became too much. They both felt dizzy and that not just because of the lack of oxygen. Both now that they need to have each other tonight so Lex took Chloe by the hand and leaded her to his bedroom.

The way to the room took forever because the stopped every now and then to kiss each other.

Finally they reached Lex's bedroom and he closed the door while she took in her surroundings but before she was finished she was back in Lex's arms and they kissed again. She could fell the evidence of his arousal against her belly and was exited as it became clear to her that she was doing this to him. Soft moans were coming from Chloe as they continued to kiss and Lex cupped her breast to squeeze it. Lex lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his back. Lex could feel through their clothes how wet Chloe already was. His knees almost gave up as he realized he was the reason that she was so aroused so he took her over to his bed where he laid her down. Lex begun to undress her slowly as Chloe begun to plaster open mouth kisses on his face and jaw up to the skin of his head. He tried to fight back the moan that had formed in his throat but failed. Chloe smiled in delight as she heard him moan and continued to nip, lick and kiss the sensitive skin of his head.

They were quickly undressed and Lex begun to lick and kiss a path down her body, to between her legs and back up. They met in a sensual kiss that left them breathless. As they drew back so that they could breath they gazed in each others eyes. Lex was so engrossed in Chloe's eyes that he was stunned as she turned them around and he found himself on his back. Now Chloe was kissing and lightly bitting her way down till she reached is navel. She let her tongue circel in it before she returned to is right nipple to bit it lightly and then did the same to his left. All the while Lex released little deep moans and that encourage Chloe all the more to continue. But soon Lex couldn't take this sweet torture anymore and he turned them around to give the same treatment to the girl underneath him. He took his time to caress her left breast with is hand while he circeld with his tongue around the nipple of her right breast until he reached his destination and bit gently down on it. Chloe was gasping and moaning underneath him so he continued his action but soon turned his attention and mouth to the left breast. Chloe was soon squirming under him and begged him to move lower. As Lex stayed for a while longer and sucked on her breast she begged again: "Please...Lex...ohmygod...I...I can't...Lex please!!!" she screamed as she couldn't take it anymore. "Everything you want, dear!" panted Lex as he moved lower till he was with his head between her leg and before Chloe know it Lex was stroking her clit with is soft tongue. This sensation was to much for her, she screamed as she came and her body shook with pure pleasure underneath him. Lex was fighting for control because it was almost to much as he saw how Chloe came plus the sensation of her shuddering body underneath him.

Lex came back up to her and kissed her hard and as she came down from her orgasm he slide one finger and then a second one into her, his thumb was on her clit. Chloe screamed in pure pleasure as she rocked against his fingers. As she came again Lex trusted with one smooth trust into her. Chloe eyes which had been closed before snapped open at the new sensation of Lex filling her. In his mind Lex registered that Chloe wasn't a virgin anymore but soon his mind was blank.

Their mouths meet in a passionate kiss and Lex set a slow speed. They fitted perfectly together while he was filling her totally she was surrounding him completely. They made love slowly and passionate and as they came together they screamed each others names. Afterwards they were cuddled together, Chloe's head lay on Lex's chest and Lex's arms were around her. Both were wearing identical smiles. They looked peaceful and happy. They had found each other.

Suddenly Lex remembered that Chloe had called him Xan more then once tonight and he was curious.

"Dear you called me the entire night Xan not that I have anything against it but why do you call me that?"

Chloe smiled and kissed the point of Lex's chest where his heart was then she answered him: "To make a difference." was Chloe's simple answer. Lex looked confused but before he could asked her what she meant her breathe evened out and he know that Chloe was a sleep. So he decided he asked her later about it.

Chloe knew that she would Lex confuse with her answer but was to tired to explain anymore. She looked out of the window, saw the red glowing moon and the last thing Chloe thought before she went to sleep was: They are right strange things happen when the moon is glowing red but I'm happy that everything had happened like it had.

Lex was thinking along the same lines he too was happy that he and Chloe and the entire night had happened.

They fall a sleep in each others arms cuddled together and dreaming of each other. They were smiling in their sleep and if it is even possible moved closer to each other.

The End


End file.
